Franchises
Franchises are the brands that are represented in LEGO Dimensions. Each franchise has its own Adventure World, and all after Year 2 have a Battle Arena. Warner Bros. and TT Games have announced that more franchises are scheduled to be added to the game, with launches spanning from now to early 2018, and most of the in-game content being introduced through digitally downloaded updates. There is a total of 30 franchises altogether. Year 1 * DC Comics * The LEGO Movie * The Lord of the Rings * Back to the Future * Portal 2 * The Simpsons * Jurassic World * Scooby-Doo! * Legends of Chima * The Wizard of Oz * Doctor Who * Ninjago * Ghostbusters * Midway Arcade Year 2 * Ghostbusters (2016) * Adventure Time * Mission: Impossible * Harry Potter * The A-Team * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Sonic the Hedgehog * Gremlins * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * The LEGO Batman Movie * Knight Rider * The Goonies * LEGO City: Undercover * Beetlejuice * The Powerpuff Girls * Teen Titans Go! Easter Egg Franchises and Allusions * The Flintstones''' - Bedrock appears as a TARDIS area in Meltdown at Sector 7-G and in addition, in the Ghostbusters 2016 story, Abby Yates sticks out her feet on the Ecto-1 while parking, similar to how Fred Flintstone uses his feet to drive his car. * 'The Jetsons' ''- The Jetson family's room appears as a TARDIS area in The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. * ''Yogi Bear ''- In the E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial World, one character laments over the bears being obsessed with their picnic foods, like how Yogi loves eating from picnic baskets. * '''''2001: A Space Odyssey - HAL 9000, who inspired the character GLaDOS, cameos as a Locate summon in the level Aperture Science Enrichment Center. * Half-Life ''- Black Mesa, a company from Half Life made a cameo appearance in the Portal 2 world. * ''Collectable Minifigures ''- The Minifigures made a cameo appearance in the Scooby-Doo World and in the level Mystery Mansion Mash-Up as paintings in the Haunted House. Also, some of Ethan Hunt's disguises like the Fireman, Dancer and a Cat Costume are possible references to the characters that will feature in the future Minifigures series. The Kimono Girl, Baseball Fielder, Race Car Driver, Football Player, and a Weightlifter (Which is seen on the billboard next to Rex Fury) made their cameo appearances in the Ghostbusters (2016) World. Also, there is a Referee minifigure that appears in one of the billboards. * ''Futurama''' ''- In the level Meltdown at Sector 7-G, Mr. Burns changes a sign that reads 323 days without otherworldly invasions, referring to LEGO Dimensions released 323 days after the Simpsons/Futurama crossover "Simpsorama" was released. * ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''- the killer rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail cameos in the level Riddle-earth. * ''Titanic ''- In the level The Phantom Zone, two skeletons are found standing on the bow of the Titanic with their arms out. The skeleton in front has long red hair and a brick-built heart quickly appears and breaks when the skeletons are hit. This is a reference to the 1997 James Cameron film Titanic in the scene when the film's leads, Jack and Rose, stand on the railing of the ship, pretending to fly. * ''Taken - ''Unikitty tells Bad Cop she has "A particular set of skills" which is a reference to Taken since Liam Neeson, the actor for Bad Cop, said that quote in Taken. * ''The Beatles ''- In the Ghostbusters 2016 story, there's a billboard that reads "The Minifigs", which is in the same style as the Beatles logo. * ''Spinal Tap ''- In the level Ghostbusting! if you solve the X-Ray Vision puzzle at the Stonebrooke Theatre segment, it'll reveal a miniature Stonehenge model appearing in the center of the stage, referencing the Spinal Tap's song Stonehenge. * '''''Top Gun - In the Mission: Impossible Level, Phelps at the intro watches a tape with a clip of a character playing volleyball with a goose, referencing the volleyball scene from Top Gun, another film Tom Cruise stars in. * Shaun of the Dead - In the Mission: Impossible level, after rescuing Benji Dunn, he suggests he should "grab a cup of tea and wait for all this to blow over," a line from the film Shaun of the Dead. Simon Pegg, who plays Benji, wrote and starred in the film. * Ghost ''- In the Ghostbusters 2016 level The Mercado Building, when you use a vehicle with the Tow Bar Ability, it will open up an elevator to show two ghosts making a vase out of clay who then fly away out of fright, referencing and parodying the pottery wheel scene in the 1990 romantic fantasy thriller film Ghost. * ''Minecraft ''- Gamer Kid uses a t-shirt with the Super Strength potion design from Minecraft. * ''Red Dwarf - In the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them level A Walk In The Park, there is a TARDIS area which takes you to inside the DNA ship from Red Dwarf. * The Flash - When using the TARDIS in the fifth level of the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack, Demiguise Double-Cross, you will travel to STAR Labs, the primary location for The Flash, a TV show from the CW. * Bridesmaids ''- In the Ghostbusters level, Breaking the Barrier, the movie theatre says Groomsmen, a reference to Bridesmaids, another movie directed by Paul Feig. * ''Hellboy - In The Fantastic Beasts Story Pack, you are required to use Supergirl's LEGO Construct Ability in order to get a Minikit. When using it, she creates an iron fist similar to Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom. Ron Perlman, who plays Gnarlack, portrayed the title character in the film duology of the same name. * James Bond - The wise old man tells Gamer Kid that Spy Hunter was meant to be based off a popular spy film franchise, which is said to be James Bond, but the license couldn't be acquired. Spyhunter would introduce himself in the same way James Bond introduces himself in the film at the beginning of the quest Spy Speed Chase. Also, B.A. Baracus has a Golden Gun, a reference to the James Bond book and film The Man With The Golden Gun because the villain Fransisco Scaramanga always had one. **It's also a rumored Franchise for Year 3. * SEGA Genesis / Mega Drive - a Sega Mega Drive appears through one of the portals after Sonic's fight against the Sonic robots. * Various Internet Memes - There are many references to internet memes about Sonic in the Sonic the Hedgehog world such as Sonic and E.T. saying "Gotta go fast", A quest with Knuckles named Lego Dimensions & Knuckles, and Big the Cat mentioning Sanic in the Big's Big Fishing Adventure 4 quest. There is also a reference to the meme named Doge in the Aperture Science level when Space Core says, "Such space, very orbit, such black hole. Wow... space. * Finding Nemo ''- In the Lord of the Rings World, there are clownfish and blue tangs that strongly resemble Marlin, Nemo and Dory from Finding Nemo appearing in the water. You can also find them in the back of the school of fish in Atlantis in the DC Comics World and underwater in The Simpsons World. * ''Sweeney Todd - In the Doctor Who World, an NPC often mentions about a pie shop that was once a barber shop, which is similar to the one in the musical and the Tim Burton film adaptation. * Toy Story - During the prologue scene where Batman and Gandalf meet Wyldstyle in the LEGO Movie World, Batman starts arguing with the Lego Movie Batman over who's the real Batman is a reference to Buzz Lightyear arguing with the Utility Belt Buzz over who's the real Buzz in Toy Story 2. * Baywatch ''- In the fifth Meet That Hero! trailer, Michael Knight is seen running slow motion on a beach, a reference to Baywatch, another show David Hasselhoff starred in. Michael Knight also mentions he was a lifeguard to Marty McFly. In addition to that, one of K.I.T.T.'s alternate skins is Mitch Buchannon's lifeguard car from the show. * ''The Matrix''' ''- Agent Smiths appear as enemies in The LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack, along with Morpheus appearing as a cameo in the LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack cutscenes. * '''''Clash of the Titans - The Kraken appears as a boss in The LEGO Batman Movie story. * King Kong - During the Mission Impossible quest Benji's Maskatorium, a Gorilla appears on a high building referencing the Empire State Building climbing scene in King Kong. King Kong is also a boss in The LEGO Batman Movie story. *''The Shining'' - Harley Quinn's line "Heeeeere's Harley!" is a reference to the famous quote "Heeeeere's Johnny!" *''The Twilight Zone'' - Robin dramatically says there is something on the wing (gremlins) in a cutscene in the LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack while in black and white. This is a reference to the episode Nightmare at 20,000 feet where a passenger, Bob Wilson, thinks he sees a gremlin on the plane's wing. *''Batman (1966) - ''In the level Attack of the Uber Villains, when the batwing falls down after the King Kong boss, Batman and Robin appear from the 1966 series climbing up a wall. *''The Incredible Hulk'' - Homer Simpson growing huge while getting angry is similar to how Bruce Banner transforms into the Hulk out of anger. In fact, Homer's line "Homer MAD!!!" is taken from a scene from The Simpsons where Homer is covered in green paint from Bart's trap and starts acting like the Hulk. *''Wicked - ''When the Wicked Witch first appears Wyldstyle mentions her "defying gravity." This is a reference to the song "Defying Gravity" from the Broadway musical "Wicked." *''Super Mario Bros. - ''In the basement for the level Retro Wreckage, a portion of the theme song for Super Mario Bros. Underground can be heard. Also, Gamer Kid's invincibility ability resembles Mario's Super Star power-up when in use. *''Super Friends - ''In The Fortress of Solitude, various members of the Super Friends team appear as NPCs. *''Zero Wing - ''The name of the All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us story level is a reference to an Infamous translation error and Internet Meme in the game Zero Wing *''Shaun the Sheep'' - '''In the Mission: Impossible World, a wind-up sheep used by Eugene Kittridge resembles the character Shaun from Shaun the Sheep. *The Legend of Zelda ''' - In Once Upon A Time Machine in the West, there are chickens that when attacked will attack back. This may be a reference to the Cuccos in the Zelda series that when attacked will summon a flock of Cuccos to attack the player. Gollum would say 'too dangerous to go alone' upon being approached before starting the Cast it into the Fire! quest, which is the shortened quote from an unnamed old man in the first Zelda game. *''Pokémon '' - In the cutscene after Once Upon A Time Machine in the West, X-PO will mention that the Foundation Elements are a gotta-collect-'em-all kind of thing which is a play on the slogan of the Pokémon series Gotta Catch 'Em All. Trivia * Most of the franchises in Year 1 are from LEGO's catalog of play-themes, licensed (movies/TV) or otherwise. Rejected and discontinued themes, such as Portal 2, The Wizard of Oz, Midway Arcade, Mission: Impossible, Harry Potter, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. are exclusive to the game. **However it should be noted that Portal 2 and The Wizard of Oz had pitched LEGO Ideas sets known as Thinking With Portals and Road to Oz respectively that were noteworthy for their success with fans, but ultimately turned down by the LEGO Group in the end. **''Midway Arcade, however, wasn't inspired by any theme, but was instead inspired by the team's desire to introduce the games to a younger generation, thanks to Warner Bros purchase of Midway which gave them full access to all of their IPs, and though Mortal Kombat was considered to be included as part of the theme, it was eventually dropped due to age concerns, due to the game's focus on blood and gore. **In Year 2 however, with the exception of ''Ghostbusters (2016), Harry Potter, Adventure Time, The Goonies, The LEGO Batman Movie and LEGO City: Undercover, most of the franchises included had no LEGO sets released or announced or a notable LEGO Ideas pitch prior to their releases. * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ghostbusters (2016), The LEGO Batman Movie and Teen Titans Go! are sub-themes of the past franchises Harry Potter, Ghostbusters, The LEGO Movie and DC Comics. Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Back to the Future Category:Portal Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby Doo Category:Jurassic World Category:Legends of Chima Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Doctor Who Category:Ninjago Category:Ghostbusters Category:Midway Arcade Category:Adventure Time Category:Mission Impossible Category:Harry Potter Category:The A-Team Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Gremlins Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Knight Rider Category:The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Beetlejuice Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 3 Category:Miscellaneous Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Franchises Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Easter Eggs